Provost
The Blood soak'd cloth of poor sailor Dry, '' ''Dunk'd In Booze Frum Days Gone By, '' ''Down on Th block where The Grown man crys, '' ''past The Fog-Drenched cliffs where the old Bird flys, Heyo, old Provost~ ―An old Provostian Drinking Song ' '''Provost, long ago, was a rocky, rough land south of Lyoncia that was mostly populated with fisherman, and ruled by a fairly benevolent king. However, the channel it shares with Morthandria ensured that didn't last forever. Seeking control of the channel, Morthandria built and maintained many fortresses along its coast, and overthrew the local government of the nation. After many, many years fighting other wars, and finding the large fortresses hard to repair and fill on such a hostile coast, they were abandoned. In later years, Lyoncian Lord Palos Grisbane, seeking to gain an advantage against rivals, shipped down and began to occupy the long-empty keeps of the coast. This resulted in wars along the channel, and a disruption of life for those that live in Provost. Since the end of those days, and the ruination of Provost, no love is left for the large empires of the world. The people begrudge even their own governments, and so to say there even was one would be incorrect. Most of their trade is made off fishing and selling to traveling vessels, and this brings in a fair bit, but more so because of a near-complete lack of oversight from an authority. Merchants can do whatever they like, and because of this Provost is a very corrupt and rough place for any ship to set port in. Over time, it’s become known for perpetuating the slave trade in the southern seas, acting as a hub for such activities. To describe both it’s topography and it’s civilization, Provost is a rough, inhospitable, and ominous place. Government As stated, the government in Provost sorely lacks in both authority and scruples. Governors oversee the different regions of the nations, but the governors employ a corrupt workforce, if they're not corrupt themselves, and as such nothing ever really changes in Provost except whose hand the money is in. When the Governors come together in the Cabinet, rarely can they agree on anything. The few decent governors who tried to see things made better either fall away from discouragement or die in the attempt. Most are in collusion with the shady business Provost ports typically deal in. Geography 5qde.jpg|''One of many abandoned fortresses found along the rocky cliffs of the ocean.'' eshanessfog.jpg|''A view from the western coast.'' Swamp__s_End_by_arisuonpaa.jpg|''Swamps on the eastern side of the nation.'' Military No real organized military exists in Provost. General sort of Militias serve under the Governors, but they're mostly there just to bully whoever they need to and look intimidating. Occasionally they fight against pirates or bandits from the high country. Economy The economy of Provost lies almost entirely in it's coastal trade. On the Tempest Strait, captains can choose either to dock on the East side in Morthandria or the West in Provost, with one offering more safety for higher pricing and the latter a rougher experience but for a steal. Most captains choose the more profitable option, and take their risk in Provost's ports. Gambling, brothels, slave trade, weapons, and drinking are the things you'll find most commonly in any port on the Provost coast. They're hives of scum and villainy where idealism goes to die, but they're highly profitable, and virtually tax-free. By far it's most taboo trade, but one of it's most lucrative, the slave trade in Provost acts a hub for similar dealings throughout the South Oceans and Central Sea. Category:Nation